


The Life I Cling To

by The_Loving_Embrass_Of_Death



Category: Original Work
Genre: About A Tree But Really Suicide, Depressing, Depressing Thoughts, Poetry, Rhythmical Poetry, Suicidal Thoughts, deep, please read at your own risk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Loving_Embrass_Of_Death/pseuds/The_Loving_Embrass_Of_Death
Summary: Just some poetry I wrote when I had extra time in my English class. Please beware of the tags. Yes am okay and do not have suicidal thoughts or tendencies, my sister said that I have to add that in because my English teacher thought that was the case. ANYWAY have fun reading and leave comments and Kudos!





	The Life I Cling To

There stands a lone maple tree,  
Autumn wind rustles leaves.  
From stem I cling to a single branch,  
Waiting… Time, my time shall soon pass.

No one left on this branch but I,  
If I fall would anyone cry?  
Certainly not! I am alone.  
Thoughts I shall soon atone.

Fret not on my sadness,  
Soon I’ll be free of madness.  
I just want to go home,  
Will not let true feelings be shown.

“Brave you are not, filthy coward!”  
Can’t let go though tree has flowered.  
“Life is valuable” other leaves say,  
“Don’t let anyone take it away.”

Scoff at their words and in secret laugh,  
“How do they know what I’ve been through? They know nothing of past!”  
They’ve not felt pain, seen terror.  
Death a sweet release, not error.

These, the thoughts of a simple leaf.  
No one suspected, much to my grief.  
Any second I’ll be thrown,  
From this tree, face like stone

Never displaying emotion, showing feeling.  
Fault of my soul, it’s beyond healing.


End file.
